I'll Never Let You Go
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Lizzy is dead, leaving Ceil distraught and fianceless. A new girl shows up with a butler/accomplice in tow. Sebastian recognises her as his neice on her mother's side. The Phantomhive mansion is finally at peace. Ceil actually begins to smile again, that is, until Alois steals his happiness away. Bad summary, please read CeilxOCxAlois Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N keep in mind that this is a page break ngel ^Demon^ Reaper*)**

I am. Those two words to use to define a person. Only three letters. I am. What about I'm? I think it makes the words even more insignificant. What do the words I am really mean. Nothing. Unless you put them in a sentence that completely defines a whole being. But with what knowledge? On what grounds can one define thyself? What about me? What am I? I am an angel, I am a demon, I am a Reaper.

Lets just say my family life wasn't the best. I seem to favor the demon side more. It sickens me how obsessed my angle family was with purity and cleanliness. Such neat freaks. I prefer to watch the world in all its flaws. I like to call myself the overseer but no one else ever does. If I ever was an angle at heart I have fallen.

As for the Reapers, I _love_ my death scythe. Present from my uncle. it's a traditional scythe but somehow my own. It reflects my colors, whatever they maybe at the time, now the blade is tinted purple and the handle is some sort of steel mahogany. I work alone. I am the overseer.

ngel ^Demon^ Reaper*

**Different POV**

I smile to myself. I'm doing well. I am well on my way to finding myself an accomplice for my mission. I think of how proud my parents would have been, if they could only see me now. I shift into my Demon Hound form. I have only my mother to thank for this little ability, she was one of the only Hounds who was actually part human as well as demon and could act as so. She liked to call me her little wolf when I was younger. But that was before…

My father was a Reaper, he retired when he fell in love with mom. I get my hair from him, all honey colored with strips of black. I love the way it flows, long and wavy behind me. My eyes being a piercing blue. My Hound form though, is jet black with some white on the snout that spreads to my cheeks, then fades, my eyes being gold. My name, Cynthia. But everybody calls me Cynth, or at least, thy used to.

ngel ^Demon^ Reaper*

**First POV**

That pesky flea bag keeps following me, I was only making my morning rounds, collecting souls, tasting a bit, documenting everything. Why can't that stupid mutt just go away. I hear its loud paws advancing on me. I sigh and sit on a crate, waiting for it and throwing my long black hair over my shoulder and out of my purple eyes.

It emerged, black and white, golden eyes. I stared silently as it shifted forms, staying fully clothed in an above the ankle, light blue dress, with a sweet heart neck line, black netting sleeves and matching leggings. She wore black ankle boots and a mini blue top hat attached to one side of the top of her golden brown and black head of hair. I do have to give her credit, her style suited her. Similar, to mine.

I wear a short, deep purple dress that reaches mid-thigh. Paired with knee high boots with silver bucks and a black leather jacket. To top it all off I have my white gloves and a matching white rose in my hair. She speaks, starling me.

"I have a proposal for you"

"And?" I say, trying to sound unfazed by her sudden speech.

"I was wondering if you would help me, with a personal mission of mine"

"And that is?" ngel ^Demon^ Reaper*

**Cynth's POV**

"Sorry kid, I can't help you"

"Yeah, because let me guess, you're a lone ranger and a kid like me could never know how its like to be alone. You're not about to waste your time with a little Easter egg hunt when you could be more important things like living your life the same way every day. Just collecting souls, maybe tasting them. Yeah, you're right, I would _never_ know how _that _feels. Goodbye then." I turned on my heel to leave. The girl sighed.

"Fine, but if you get on my nerves even once"

"_YES_! Thank you!"

"Whatever"

"So, what's your name?"

"Evelyn, but if you ever call me that you will die at my hands, just call me Eve"

"Ok, my name is Cynthia, but only my dad used to call me that when he was cross, everyone else called me Cynth."

"Fine" I smiled as we made our way to the Phantomhive mansion.

**Hey, its me, this is my first black butler story and I'm only a bit through the second season so no spoilers! Also it may take me a while to update but I will never give up on this story without notice. One other thing is that I just went to my cousin's funeral today so please refrain from negative comments for today only… She was 14.…. So yeah… The black butler gang will be appearing in the next chapter, MGN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your do

Chapter 2

**Ciel's POV**

I watch Sebastian trim the shrubs with a stone hard face. I can't show my pain in front of him, no matter how hard it is for me to keep it all in. I lost Lizzy. I suppose that's what I get for letting someone grow close to me. I looked away from him and set my eyes onto the gates the gates. There is a black figure heading towards us, with a person that was seemingly riding it.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, not a drop of panic sounding in my voice.

He looked up, a sparse expression of shock crossing his face. The figure drew nearer to the gate.

"Do something!" I ordered. He's just _standing_ there!

Sebastian smiled and opened the gate. I know that he is my protector but I really think that was a stupid mistake. A demon hound comes bursting in and the rider quickly dismounts. The hound turns to its human form. A girl, about my age, fully clothed unlike Pluto was, long pretty hair and blue eyes. She runs at Sebastian tackling him in a hug, he smiles and lets her do as she pleases.

"UNCLE SEBBY!" She screamed.

"Hello Cynth, I haven't seen you in a while."

"_Uncle_?" I asked, I never saw Sebastian as the family type, he looked like he was more of a secluded person.

* * *

**Cynth's POV**

"Yes actually, my father lost my mother forty-seven years ago and remarried to a half human half demon hound and they had her mother, my half-sister. She then married a reaper and the family goes from there." Sebastian explained for me. I looked toward his new master.

"Who is this?" I frowned slightly.

"Pardon my manners, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my master" My uncle bows politely. I curtsy.

"You don't need to curtsy, what is it that you came here for?" Ciel said impatiently. My frown deepens, but I keep it hidden with all of my strength. My uncle seemed to respect him, so I would do my best to be polite, just like him.

"To inform Sebastian of some bad news and to ask of you, help and housing for my business." I replied simply.

"And what may that be?"

"My parents are deceased and most of my family is gone." My expression turned grave for a moment before I collected myself, "Sebastian is the only living relative I know of. Don't fret, I can take care of myself, I just want to offer you a proposal. I am working to-"

* * *

**Third Person**

"Excuse me and my master, we need to have a little talk." Sebastian said in a hushed voice. Cynth nodded. He and Ciel head over to a private room, their fancy shoes clicking, echoing across the large halls and walls with poise.

"You can't possibly be thinking of accepting." Ciel prompted immediately after the door was closed, he looked peeved to say the least. His expression was almost a near glare, showing his displeasure.

"My lord, their goal is quite like ours, it may be good for you to work with someone who understands your past better than most." Sebastian, being one with charm, tried his best to get the other to agree.

"You're only saying that because she's your niece." Ciel complained fitfully, looking more like a child than he had in a long time. His eye sparkling with distaste, he tried to keep his monotone expression plastered on his features.

"No, actually I'm only thinking of _your_ needs when I say this," Sebastian tried to keep his voice steady, succeeding in keeping it deceptively charming as always.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian smiles at Ciel's query.

"It _would_ be nice to have a women's touch around the house again, even for only a while" Sebastian watches Ciel's face fall in understanding. A _woman's_ touch, eh? How long had it been?

"You know that I can't allow that to happen again, not because of me." Ciel argued solemnly.

"Ah, but my lord, you are forgetting that she is no mere human and she has her own agenda." Sebastian quipped, giving a quick and sly grin before tugging on his gloves softly.

"That's what frightens me!" Ciel dropped his useless façade, the butler could see right through him, like a glass window. The Phantomhive glared.

"I never said that you had to do _that_, you just assumed."

Ciel narrows his eyes at him.

"Unless, of course, you feel that you can't _handle_ having a women in the household" Sebastian finished with a raise of the eyebrow, he played a card that even the wisest and boldest man fell to.

"Fine," Ciel gave in, quickly adding on to his earlier agreement. "But only for a while. They can only stay if she _and_ her butler are _excellent _fighters." Hook, line, and sinker.

"Good judgment young master." The butler finished with a smug undertone to his voice, he knew he won the argument.

"Whatever, let's get back." Ciel sighed in exasperation. He was so troublesome at times. And somehow, the butler _always_ found a way to get what he wanted. Hook or by crook.

* * *

"Your verdict?" Cynth asked.

"You may stay if you prove _both_ of your worth's on our next mission from the Queen." Ciel explained, still a bit ticked about his earlier conversation with his butler.

"My, my, Earl Phantomhive seems to have a soft spot for you Cynth." Eve remarked casually with a small twinge of a smile.

"WHAT?!" Ciel and Cynthia yelled at the same time, both thinking that the idea was preposterous, and above all, _highly_ unlikely.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I did see Ciel's eyes flit to Cynth when he said you may stay, he just added _both_ at the end. Just an observation." Eve explained in defense to her claim.

Ciel quickly looked away, that's ridiculous! He promised himself he would never love again, not after what happened to Lizzy. He didn't even know why she had been killed but she was covered in a cloth that resembled a spider's web. On it were the words 'For Ciel Phantomhive' written in narrow cursive scripture, just thinking about it made him shiver. He hadn't found her killer yet. But he swore to himself that they would die.

A burning pit in his stomach confirmed the fact. The young one wasn't heartless, and someone dear to him was obliterated. Innocent blood was shed, and for that, the murderer would be castrated. Slowly and painfully for what he did.

"Suspicion confirmed. He just looked away, as if to cover a blush." Eve said with a bored tone as if the trifles and romances of thirteen-year-old children were a complete waste of her skills. They probably were too.

"_EVE_!" Cynth shouted, stomping her foot on the ground with a huff, she turned her head to the side. She didn't like the guy in the slightest!

"What?" Eve replied in all innocence. Cynthia just shook her head.

"Please control what your help say! If you must know I was looking away because I was thinking of…" Ciel fumed but trailed off, unable to say that Lizzy had died out loud, unable to truly admit it to himself. Eve looked like she was about to explode at the term help but Cynthia whispered in her ear and she put her mask of boredom back on.

Ciel couldn't mask the sadness that flashed in his eye. One look of utter helplessness, one thing that he shook away with a simple sigh of frustration. Girls weren't his cup of tea, they never were.

****Flashback****

"One condition" Cynth said.

"What is that?"

"I want you to look at my records, if I die and you can take them, I want _you_ to look at them. No one else unless you think that they can. Just a weird quirk of mine. I always wanted my family to collect my memories, but now…. Anyways, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah sure" Eve said. Cynthia's eyes lit up. Eve may not have shown it but she was touched, she would commit herself to this little girl from now on. Not entirely, but she was involved now. She felt a purpose to her life. Like it wasn't just a long line of records to be kept and souls to be tasted. She would never admit it but she owed this girl much, much more than they led on.

****End Flashback****

"You must forgive my master, he is a bit fragile at the moment. You see, his fiance was recently err, taken from this existence." Sebastian explained.

"Fragile? I am simply politely mourning her. Do whatever you like, I'll be in my office." Ciel indignantly trudged out of the room, slipping on his usual manner, his fake way. He quickly vacated the premises. Cynthia shook her head.

"What happened?" She inquired softly, almost sadly.

"Many things, many things" Sebastian said before smiling again. "Now, shall I show you to your dwellings?"

"Yes please, I'm ready to hit the hay. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways." Eve said, bored again with her surrounding company.

"You aren't in a contract with my niece are you?" Sebastian stated, more as a fact than a question.

"No why? Are you scared for her soul?" She teased.

"Actually I could tell by your demeanor, I was just confirming my suspicions." He told her flatly with a quick look.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I was doing precisely what you were doing earlier, is that a problem? I was merely observing."

"Not at all, our rooms please, butler." Eve said, contrary to her words she looked like she was ready to pull someone's head off. Cynth smiled at her, not so fun when it happens to you. The woman was like a feisty bear at the moment her cubs disappeared. Claws viciously ready to claw eyes out.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

When we reached Eve's room she immediately slammed the door right after slipping inside. Sebastian and I were at the door of what was to be my room.

It was clean, big, and most of all; beautiful. The door, as far as I could tell, was made of a sort of expensive wood, varnished and colored a deep brown. Or maybe it was originally that color, but the shine said otherwise.

"Hey, Sebby, do you have dibs on Ceil, besides the obvious?" I ask, I expected him to be offended, or to have some sort of reaction, but he just smiled. It was on the creepy side, but being used to his usual moods, I stood my ground and looked him back in the eyes.

"No, besides his soul and that he is my master I hold no other bounds with the young lord, do you mind me asking why?"

"No reason, just thinking." I said in a daze, gazing down the hall where I believed Ceil's study was.

"Well then, sweet dreams." I almost snorted at the comment. He was such a proper butler. It was refreshing.

But it was also almost sickening.

* * *

**Sebby's POV**

"Yeah, right, dreams" My niece trailed off. I smiled and walked away to prepare myself for tomorrow. This is going exactly as planned. Exactly as it was all supposed to go. After all, you couldn't go far in life without plans. My smile faded when no one was in sight, my face blank of all emotion, or so I hoped.

It wasn't easy.

But I was going to get it all done the right way.

Yes.

Everything was going _exactly _the way I had planned.

* * *

**Claude's POV**

"Hannah, you have returned, any more news for me?" I said with a grin, turning to face the tall woman.

"Yes. The young lord has received a visitor, from what I heard her name was Cynth, short for Cynthia I presume" I pause. Did I hear her right? Back pedaling, I raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What color hair did she have?" I muttered out while my eyes trailed back to her.

"Excuse me sir?" She gaped at me, obviously surprised I came up with such a strange question.

"Answer the _damn_ question, what color hair did she have?"

"Uh, It was brownish, like honey with black streaks." She flattened her dress when the flustered look came to her face.

"Is that so?" I raised a hand to my chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"Yes sir."

"You will do all in your power to keep an eye on her, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now out of my sight." Hannah scrambled away. I smiled to myself, a new plan formulating. Yes, this would go exactly as planned.

**If you haven't noticed I am skipping telling you about Cynth's goals on purpose. Anyways, in later chapters this story is gonna get a bit more T but it wont get M, no matter what you may think. Ok, I leave you know but I'll be back soon. Please review!-MGN {HEY! This is her Beta, and one more thing. MGN Does not own Kuroshitsuji... You know... She'd be rich. And I'd be living in her mansion right about now. So yeah.}**

cument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Cynthia_

Ceil Phantomhive bugs me. He seems to be intolerant of my very being as if I were a bug that he couldn't squash no matter how much it annoyed him. It's driving me _insane_. If I be overly polite and quiet he comments on it and says that there is no need to be so _reserved_. But when I try to get to know him better he tells me not to pry. No matter what I do he insists on hating my guts. It's like a child being in a prissy mood for the whole day and just saying no every time you suggest something to do.

Ceil can act very much like a toddler sometimes despite his status. I decided to be friendly now, smiling and asking him how his day is going. I watch him approach from down the hallway. I take a deep breath, Ceil is going to _love_ me weather he likes it or _not_!

"How has your day been so far Lord Phantomhive?" I ask him, he keeps his little disappointed scowl that I'm starting to think is directed at me.

"No need to call me Lord, honestly it makes me feel _fifty_. Just call me Ceil" He says, annoying me with the tinge of his scowl reflected in his voice. I _hate_ that scowl, I wish he would smile. I pause to recover from the blow of not meeting his standards yet again.

"Alright then Ceil, how are you?" I say, smiling.

"Well if you _honestly_ care, I am fine, I had a bit of paperwork to do but that's all finished." Ceil paused and added "You smile too much sometimes, you know?" At that I lost it.

"_Ahg_!" I groan.

"What?" Ceil inquires, I look at him as if he were insane. How could he possibly have not noticed it?

"_You_! I can never please you! No matter how I try to approach you, you blow me off. What the hell is your _problem_?" I fumed at him, rage pouring off me in gallons, one can only stand being ignored for so long.

"My parents died and now Lizzy is gone too, _that's_ my problem!" He yelled back, realizing his mistake right after the words came out of his mouth.

"My parents are dead too, I have no one left aside from Sebastian, I realize that you are pained, but I am too and I don't push people away as you do. Please let me be your friend Ceil" I say, my voice softening. I notice that I was too hard on him. It's not only him that ignored me. It was everyone, after I lost them no one even looked up if I passed by. Only to criticize, I guess all my anger made its way to Ceil.

He seemed taken aback by my words. He simply nodded.

"We'll have to be boarding the train soon, be ready" He says. I smile at him, I got to him. I don't know why I was so concerned with making him like me. Maybe it was because he was the first person my age to look down on me like the rest. As though he wasn't my age, as if he were one of _them_, with his scowl and that look of disappointment as if I were a waste of a life, and not worth any time at all. I don't know why he would do that if I am basically the same as him. But maybe that's just it, maybe he sees himself in me and that's the way he looks at himself.

* * *

I decided to dress a bit more 'appropriate', I made Eve dress stupidly too, in weird long dresses we walked to the train. It pained me to be wearing something so old lady looking. With the poofy, lacy, periwinkle vomit on the skirt and cupcake shoulders and the _bows_. Don't even let me get started on the bloody bows! Apparently this style is all the rage. _Gross_. Eve looked as though she would massacre an entire city if anyone so much a sniggered at her in this terrible dress.

No one did, Sebby smiled at her though, and when I tell you that he's lucky to be alive, I am _not_ exaggerating. I try my best to not pull at my dress. I need to make sure that I am a proper young lady, today. I need to stay with Sebastian, if I lose him too I don't know what I would do. I suppose I have Eve… She is the closest thing I will ever have to a sister...

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a crate being dropped. It pops open to reveal a mummy. The guy that owns it is currently yelling at Finnie, the lovable but clumsy servant knocked it over. A priest with tattoos blesses the mummy before they move on and the porter is left with a bashed up hand. Eve approaches me, kind of in a protective stance. I don't know how to explain it but we made a silent agreement with each other. I really have come to enjoy Eve's company, I just would never say that to her face, I wouldn't _ever_ hear the end of it. I smile at the thought. My life seemed to be a bit brighter with her around.

* * *

_Eve_

I step in front of Cynth. Who knows what this guy will do? I've really grown found of that little mutt. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, not knowing how to control her emotions entirely. When my angel family disowned me I lost all respect for that race, then the demons started slowly backing off and I was loosing hope. There were still a few demon relatives that stayed close-_ish_ but it wasn't the same. Then the ever loyal Reapers started getting killed off by the angels for protecting me. That's why my uncle gave me my scythe before he had to go into hiding, he begged me to come with him but I couldn't.

I had to take care of myself and so does Cynth. But we can take care of ourselves together. We stand alone _together_. Our little rivalry that we had at the beginning was merely a clash of two strong people learning to trust again. We get along smoothly now that we put that behind us.

* * *

_"We can camp here for the night" I say, the little pup makes herself comfortable inside the small cave I found us. She looked as though she was used to sleeping outside in less comfy situations. I catch myself smiling at her slightly tarnished innocence. I stop immediately and start gathering things to make a sort of campfire._

_I was sure we could've stopped by a motel but I didn't want to risk running into anymore angels. Then there is that fact that I'm saving all my money for a horse but that probably wont be an issue with Cynth by my side. When she spoke again I was completely stunned._

_"Can you tell me about your family Eve?" Cynth asks, her eyes lit up with curiosity. So I tell her just about everything._

_"What about you?" I ask. She looked down. The light in her eyes disappeared._

_"Well, there's not really much to tell I guess. My mom was well respected among hounds but not any other race. To them her blood was tainted. To them she was a half-breed." She flinches at the name. "My dad was a traitor for marrying "filth" like my mom. Lets just say there were few family members that liked my parents very much._

_When I was born I was a mixture and that didn't go over well with most relatives. Anyways, one night I woke up to hear the screams of both my parents. "Where is she, I'll get rid of all the unclean" a female voice screeched. The screams died down, meaning they had died. All I heard before phasing and running like my parents told me to if something like that happened was "She's not in this room either" It was a male." She finished, her eyes watery but she kept her tears in. She knew she had to._

* * *

I can't let _anyone_ get to her. No matter what.

_Cynthia_

We board the train and pretend to be very nonchalant about the mummy. When get to our private seats I sit and Sebastian closes the door behind us. It looks like Eve was about to do the same thing. She merely glared at him receiving a warm smile in return. I don't know why she hates him so much.

Ceil sits and looks as though he wishes nothing more than to be _far_ away from here. But then again that's the way he normally looked. I sigh and sit adjacent to him on the cushioned bench seat. Eve sits as far away as possible from Sebastian. After a few minutes of silence Sebastian starts preparing tea. I numbly watch the scenery go by.

I figure that I'm going to be here for a while until we get off and start the mission from the queen. I stop trying to focus on individual things outside the widow as the train picks up speed. The trees and plant life blur into an endless green blob. I like to stare out the window on long trips like this and just let my thoughts take me where ever.

I started thinking of that awful day when my parents were taken from me. I was almost a hundred percent sure that an angel was one of the people who killed them. From what Eve has told me about her angel family and their obsession with cleanliness. Suddenly I'm glad that I am fortunate enough not to be related to any angels. I just wish I knew who the other murderer was. I _will_ make him _pay_.

"Tea anyone?" my Uncle asks.

"Thanks" I say politely and take the cup from him, getting back to the real world. Ceil doesn't take any and Eve just ignores Sebastian completely.

"My lord, I can't help but notice that you seem troubled, are you worried about the Trancies?" Sebastian inquires, only to receive a glare from Ceil. I do not know who the Trancies are but I assume that they are not the bearers of good fortune.

"Why would I be worried?" Ceil says, with the same fake boredom. "Anyways, ladies to brief you on the mission, there is a man on board, his only son has been kidnapped and he is to pay the ransom on this train. Our mission is to simply stop him from paying and ensure the child's safety."

I try not to look surprised, I originally thought we were to get off before the mission started.

"Simple enough" I shrug, trying to mimic Ceil's boredom so that I can deflect people as he does. It's a useful skill for someone like me, unwanted to all save a sad few.

* * *

We step into the public train car to find any suspicious characters.  
"I found it! Oh it was dangerous of _course_, but being the _brave_ and _strong_ man I am, I _swooped_ in and I-" the old man who yelled at Finni is boasting about his mummy to a group of young girls, _typical_.  
"Well, he seems rather proud" Ceil states.  
"Yes, I did, however, have the pleasure of meeting the young Pharaoh. Although thousands of years have passed, the mummy in that tomb bears little resemblance to him" Sebastian remarks.  
"Do you mean to say that the mummy is a fake?" Eve asks, challenge still fresh in her eyes. I find that she's like that around my uncle.  
"Yes I do believe so" he replies. I smile smugly at that annoying show off. It's that bit of pride you have in knowing something that others don't, especially when you don't particularly like the person the information is about. I feel a bit bad for him but the smile will not leave my lips. Ceil is smiling too.  
"And then, we depart at 5:43! OH! And then we arrive at 6:57! BUT WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE! _TEN_!" a man yells near the back of the car, flipping excitedly through a book.  
"Is he reading _timetables_?" Ceil asks incredulously  
"Yes and I'd say he's enjoying himself" Sebastian answers, smiling. "Shall we sit?"  
We head down the narrow path between seats. Ceil accidentally kicks a package next to an occupied seat.

"Be careful with that! That is a very important package you know! Who do you think you are, knocking packages around like that?!" An old man fumes. Ceil looks as if he is about to argue which is exactly the wrong thing to do.  
"We are very sorry sir. Thank you for reminding us to watch our footing. Is there anything we can do to make up for your inconvenience?" I ask, shutting Ceil up before he says anything stupid.  
"No young miss, it's quite alright, it was no fault of yours please carry on" he mutters.  
"Sorry about my husband, he can have quite the temper when it comes to his things, would you like a bean cake?" An older woman asks, I realize now that this is a Japanese couple.  
"Thank you but I really can't" I decline.  
"Oh, are you sure?" She insists.  
"Yes, but thank you"  
"Ok dear, do any of you want a bean cake, they have pickled plumbs!" The old woman asks.  
All decline. The woman asks a young man if he would like one.

"No old bat, _everyone_ knows that your people have collera! I don't want you infecting me!" He says. I get really angry, I start to turn around but Ceil puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at him, the message is clear, _he's not worth it._ I know he's right but I can't just let her be treated like that! Her husband solves my problem.  
"Hey! Don't you talk like that to my wife! You bastard" He shouts. With that, all hell breaks loose. Every one is yelling and screaming until a man bursts in the car. They all quiet when he talks.  
"I can see why you're all uneasy. It is true that we are keeping an assassin on this train but you mustn't worry. He is kept under strict armed guard and restraints at all times and is unable to move, so fear not." The man says.  
"_**RUN**_!" Someone shouted. When I said all hell broke loose before, well, multiply that by ten. All. Hell. Breaks. Loose. Ceil grabs me and we land on a seat just in time, Sebastian moves Eve to safety as well. He was so quick Eve had no time to protest. The crowd runs past, over the man. I sit up and realize I landed on top of Ceil. I blush crimson and move to get up, but my stupid dress doesn't let me.  
"Uh," I squirm and look at Ceil. He attempts to push me upright, putting his hands at my waist, my blush deepens. My stupid ugly dress is _caught_! We are saved by Sebastian lifting me off with a slight tug to free my dress.  
"Did you _like_ it up there Cynth?" Eve teased. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"_NO_! I did _not_" I scream, punching her softly in the shoulder.  
"Why the hell didn't you come to help us sooner?! I _know_ you could've!" Ceil demands, really pissed.  
"Forgive me my Lord, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Sebastian smiles, I know him and that's his smug smile.  
"_Sure_ you don't, no more nonsense!" Ceil says.  
"Of corse, now, who is this gentleman here?" Sebastian says.  
"I'm an agent of Scotland Yard" the man croaks out. He stands up and brushes himself off. He looks around and his eyes land on the box of bean cakes the women left behind. He smiles and grabs it.

* * *

We are now in the dinning car, the agent has eaten the cakes and is now eating eel pie and mash.  
"This is great, my brother would have enjoyed this. He knew you, Ceil. He was my twin. He liked you, too." He reminisces.  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I know your brother" Ceil says. I look at him and catch Sebastian's worried glance. Something's up.  
"You _are_ Ceil Phantomhive, right?" The agent asks.  
"You must have the wrong name, I'm terribly sorry sir." Sebastian explains. _Yeah right_. I glance around the car. The only person still left is a man with eyeglasses and yellow eyes, quietly sipping his tea. I can't explain it but I just feel something about his presence. I don't like it.

I'm being silly, this man is probably a decent enough person. I can't just go around hating people for no reason. Still something feels wrong.

**A/N I was originally going to make this chapter longer but considering that I now have almost 3000 words I'll break it in half. Sorry that this took so long, I just got out of being otherwise engaged (grounded from everything!) so I didn't have time for this and now I'm finishing up this chapter on my vacation to Scotland. I have lots of time here in between doing things because of long car rides, although I could just look out the window the whole time. (SCOTLAND IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL!)  
In case it wasn't clear in the first chapter when I explained some backgrounds for my characters I hope I cleared up that Eve is NOT a hound, Cynthia is.**

**This message is for the guest that reviewed the last chapter:  
I hope I cleared up all of your concerns, Cynthia is not based on myself anymore than all of my characters are (I find it easier to write a relatable character.) You mentioned a few things about Cynthia in particular that I didn't think were true, but then I know what will happen (to an extent) and I know her personality. Some of your comments were my fault because the first chapter was badly written when I transitioned from POV to POV. I apologize and will fix that when I get the chance. So you see, you inferred that Claude was only interested in Cynth because she was of many races, that, will tell you, is not true. You will find out his real motives later. (If you decide to keep reading that is) I appreciate that you waited to comment until after my cousin's funeral... I also appreciate your constructed criticism (although some of it was bordering just criticism for the sake of criticism) all the same I appreciate impute good or bad, it is up to me to decide what to do with it. Please, next time, review as a logged in member. I promise you that nothing bad will happen, you would only get exactly this message in PM form.**

**ALSO to all of you, please tell me if my story gets way too convenient. Black Butler is just such a hard anime to write OC's for and still keep the characters present. Especially since I do not intend to change around the story line too much. I had to write OC's to blend in with the plot. So I had to have a reason for them to be at the manor. So yes, my story is convenient but just tell me if you can't stand it and I'll rewrite and try to figure it out. Right now I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible because I have the background out of the way. Until next time -MGN**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Cynthia_

We are walking back to our car, Ceil and Sebastian summing up our findings. I'm not really listening, that man from before is still bothering me. I bump into a man coming through the hallway.

"Sorry," I mumble, looking down. I notice his hand is rather cut up, just like the porter's. The others catch on to this.

"Wait a minute, why would a porter be on the train again, dressed in plain clothes?" Ceil asks with his arrogant smile that makes the adults hate him rather than pity him and look down on him as they do me. I guess you can either be hated or pitied by adults. Neither attitudes get you love, but one gets you a certain respect if you play it right. What if you had both? Ceil being the respected arrogance and me the pitied kindness. No, we would only ever be admired, not loved.

The porter started running.

"Sebastian!" Ceil yells.

"Right" Sebastian replies. He runs after the kidnapper, Eve follows. Ceil and I run behind after them. The kidnapper smiles as the last car starts to lose speed, disconnecting from the rest of the train. In a matter of seconds we can only see his silhouette at the mouth of the car.

"Go!" Ceil orders to my Uncle. Sebastian smiles and leaps onto the car. Eve turns to me, as if to ask, 'will you be alright without me?'

I smile back, saying 'of course I will!' She smiles before jumping as well. I turn to find Ceil looking at me.

"What skill do you have as far as fighting goes?" He asks. Translation, 'I may need you to help me or protect me but I'm too embarrassed to say so. I hope you get the message.' I smile.

"I guess you'll find out, all I can say is, you're in good hands" I say, looking smugly at him. It's just too fun to annoy Ceil Phantomhive.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me." I reply.

"Are you implying that I can't handle myself?"

"That's up to you."

"Well I can! I'll prove it!" He stalks off and out of the car.

I smile, he's having a tantrum. It's evident in the way he walks, and the way he's breathing.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Evelin_

"Hand over the money, old man." The kidnapper is sneering, the poor father is shaking, worriedly looking around for his boy.

Sebastian pulls a gun on the kidnapper. He turns around sharply, confusion on his face.

"Wha- how did you-" he stammers.

"Where is the boy~?" Sebastian says, his voice dangerously cheerful. A smile breaks out on the man's face.

"He's on the train, you can't help him now. And even if you did, there's a bomb on board set to go off when the train stops. I figured I would collect the money, then celebrate with some fireworks!" He laughs. _Disgusting_ man. The father drops the bag he was carrying the money in and sinks to the floor, at a loss for words.

"Where _is_ he?" Sebastian asks again.

"Don't you see? You've lost! You'll never get there in time!" He laughs and laughs. I lose it. The next thing I know he's against the wall with my hand around his throat. He chokes and gasps for air.

"Evelin," Sebastian warns, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Stop."

I don't know why, but somehow, him calling me by my full name made me realize what I was doing. I stopped. The man coughs and smiles at me.

"Couldn't finish the job eh?" He spits, and Sebastian promptly kicks him in the face and sends him flying out the window.

"Now, we have a train to catch!" he says.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Cynthia_

I follow far enough behind Ceil so that he can't see me. He'll need me, and when he does, I'll be there. He just passed that Scotland Yard agent who had apparently collapsed due to collera. Ceil enters the goods wagon, its dark in there so I hide in the shadows. He opens the coffin and instead of a mummy the boy is in there, taped to the inside, tears stream down his small face.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there," Ceil whispers to him. A man comes up behind him. I start to step out of my hiding place but then I see the man. He's huge and covered in tattoos that look gang related. He's probably the assassin. He grabs Ceil and heads towards the main car.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Evelin_

"May I have your attention please." a conductor says to the people in the main car. "There has been a slight change in schedule. We are headed to an unfinished bridge, it will not be able to hold our weight. Our last stop, will most certainly be heaven." His voice is grave, and strikes a hidden panic within everyone.

Everyone begins to do just that. A big man emerges from another car holding a knife to Ceil who looks merely annoyed.

"Then lets stop this train, shall we?" He asks.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself captured again master. I'm beginning to think that you rather enjoy it." Sebastian says.

"Very funny," Ceil replies.

The priest recognizes the man by a nick name of sorts. They size each other up.

"You of all people should know what will happen to this boy if I don't get what I want" says the assassin.

"I'm very sorry but we can't stop this train, there is a bomb that will go off when we stop." Sebastian says.

"N-not to mention the collera. You m-may already be infected" says the Yard agent.

"So I'm on a train headed towards an unfinished bridge with a bomb on it and there's bloody collera too?" He asks. Just then, he is hit over the head with something heavy. The assassin falls over, dropping both Ceil and the knife in the process. Cynthia drops that crowbar she used and grabs Ceil's hand to steady him. The assassin then gets up and climbs out the window and onto the roof.

"Evelin, would you kindly take care of that gentleman?" Sebastian asks me and I follow after him.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Cynthia_

Ceil brushes himself off.

"Sebastian, do something about this, that's an order!" he says.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebby says, giving a slight bow before jumping off and away.

"You can take care of yourself huh?" I joke.

"Shut up" He says tiredly. I smile and my eyes trail around the train. These poor people. So confused...

I look back at Ceil, he's trying to fix his tie, which got messed up while he was being held. Now that I think about it he does look slightly out of sorts. Without thinking, I walk over to him and fix his tie, straighten out his eye patch and smooth the back of his hair. He blushes and I smile. He then looks at me, determined to find something he can fix. His eyes land on my sleeve, which was supposed to be at my elbow but had fallen to my wrist. He fixes that and smooths out my hair, trying to mimic what I did. Now it was my turn to blush and his turn to smile, well, Ceil's version of smiling. Something always looks missing with him.

But I do see a light in his eyes that I haven't seen before. He looks like he cares. I smile back but the light soon leaves him with a bang from the outside of the train.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Evelin_

The assassin stops at the edge of a car and looks me over.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here? _You_ can punish me anytime you want!" He gives a small wolf whistle. My eye twitches. Is today national piss Eve off day? I want to pound him into oblivion, but I smile instead.

"Hello Mr. Assassin," I say sweetly, he smiles like a man without moral. I drop to the ground and kick his legs out from underneath him. I then grab him by his collar and extend my wings, which I rarely use. Once I'm at a pretty good height I say "Good bye, Mr. Assassin." and throw him as far as I can. I then land and fold my wings away. A loud bang sounds from behind me. I spin around to look at something exploding, I turn to the train. It's missing a roof. I smile, Sebastian doesn't tolerate unnecessary bothers.

I wonder why he allowed us into the manor. Could he have a sense of family? Or is this beneficial to him or Ceil in a way? What's he planing? I start running. I'll find out eventually.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Cynthia_

There is a creaking noise, like nails on a chalkboard. A jostling of train follows, making me stumble. Ceil loops his arm around my waste to steady me. In truth I think he was also steadying himself. I fight back a blush at our closeness. _Silly_. The train comes to a creaking stop. We walk to the front. When we reach the last car, I follow Ceil out the door and along the side.

"Well that was a close shave," Ceil says to Sebastian, who stands at the edge of the tracks. I Look towards the train, Sebby left a hand-shaped dent in the engine. Sebastian offers his hand to Ceil and helps him down. He then offers his hand to me but I shake my head and back up as far as I can before running and hurling myself into the air.

"Cynthia!" Ceil yells, worried for I was high enough that I would surely break something. I then phase midair and land safely on my feet. I _love_ doing that. I turn back and look at Ceil.

"What was that? Was _Lord_ _Phantomhive_ worried about little old me?" I tease, human again.

"_No_, I was just, uh, _concerned_. It's completely different!" he defends.

"_Sure_." I smile.

We find Eve waiting by the train with all the passengers and head home.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

We are back at the manor and everyone is settling down for the night Ceil told us in a bored fashion that we were permitted to stay as long as we continued performing to the required level as we are now.

I now am walking to my room with Ceil as my escort (on Sebastian's insistence). We reach my door and he bids me a goodnight. I watch him as he walks away.

"Ceil!" I say, stopping him. He turns around. "I, um, no never mind, it's stupid..."

"If you have something to say don't be ashamed. Just tell me." Ceil says taking a few steps towards me so that we were now about a foot apart.

"I just wanted to say thanks..." I say, blushing and staring intently at the carpet.

"Oh, uh, well, you don't need to thank me, you have fighting skills and a different way of handling things that might come in handy-" Ceil says but I cut him off.

"Most people would just say your welcome instead of correcting me and listing reasons why what you did was not an act of kindness but of survival..." I sigh. I didn't "get to him" and I don't think anyone can.

"Your welcome then, is that all?" He says impatiently.

"Uh, no. I was wondering if you were, um, alright, you know... I don't want to be a burden but you've also been through a lot, not only today but your whole life. I just..." I sigh again, at a loss for words. He may never know how much I care. I don't even know why I bother.

The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Cynthia, I" he starts, but clears his throat "I'm fine. If you don't wish to be a burden then keep it up."

"Oh," I say, unable to keep the waver from my voice, "goodnight Ceil." I turn to my door.

"Cynth?" He asks.

I spin round at the nick name. He sighs.

"Good night."

I try to smile but it comes as more of a grimace. Afterwards, I attempt to sleep but I'm kept awake with thoughts of Ceil Phantomhive.

**A/N so ya... Review and stuff... I'm leaving Scotland and going to England for a week! I'll try to get this chapter to my beta, I didn't get the last one to her because wifi was scarce. But at the place I'll be in England there shall be wifi! :) so yeah, I'll get this one to ya beta!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ceil_

"Ceil... Ceil... No... Don't hurt him... Ceil... I... _Ceil_" I hear as I walk past Cythia's room after a late night of paperwork. I sigh, Im so tired. Nevertheless I walk into her room.  
"No... Stop... I'll go instead... Leave him... Ceil..." I walk to her.  
"Cynthia? I'm here" I say. She starts to squirm around under her covers. I see now that the roots of her hair have become wet with sweat. Her face is contorted with worry.  
"No... Don't... This... _Ceeeiiiiilllllll_..."  
I hesitate, not wanting to be improper.  
"Cynthia, wake up!" I say louder.  
"Please... Love... Him..." She mutters. _What_? She can't mean me, she must be talking about someone else. It's only a dream and besides, what if it's not what it sounds like...  
"Cynthia!" I yell, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She jumps up, fists raised and ready. Her eyes soften when she sees me.  
"Ceil... Why are you here is something wrong?" She asks  
"You were having a nightmare..." I say. Cynthia blushes.  
"Did I, you know, say anything?" She asks.  
"Just a little" I say carefully, "you said my name..." I figure I won't inform her of that last part to save her pride.  
"Oh, uh yeah... Crazy dreams huh..." She says, blushing deeper.  
"Crazy..." I repeat, more to myself then to her. Cynthia clears her throat.  
"Yes well, um, goodnight" I say, walking out and heading to my room.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

_Cynthia_

_Damn_... The world doesn't like me tonight... First I barely fall asleep and when I do I end up having an embarrassing nightmare witnessed by Ceil... And now I'll never be able to sleep... _Was_ that just a crazy dream? Or do I really... No I don't have time for that... Whatever just go to sleep Cynth... Sleep...

**A/N I know short chapter, DEAL WITH IT! I just really wanted to get one out... So I did a little dream thing... Yeah... REVIEW PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE! Oh and I know I said that she was up all night and everything but whatever... I changed it go look!**


End file.
